


Muriel's Birthday

by anonniemoose



Series: The Arcana Oneshots [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Handmade Presents, M/M, Muriel Route (The Arcana), OOC, OOCness?, Self Insert, Soft Muriel (The Arcana), Upright Ending, ftm trans character, idk how to tag, muriel's birthday, no betas we die like morons, oc crochets, possibly?, practice for a comp, self insert technically counts as self insert right?, soft, there is a masquerade because i'm not original at all, transman character wearing dress and heels dont at me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Muriel confesses to his partner that he doesn't have a birthday. Toby, horrified, does his best to make his first birthday the best one he can possibly have.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Muriel's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So there is this thing for a zine where you can write about your male oc (whichismeokayiamtrash) and it might be published in a zine for the Arcana. This is a practice piece so I can work on perfecting my characterisation of my favourite character in the game. Enjoy? I guess?

When Toby heard the news that Muriel didn’t have a birthday, he was shocked. Blood rushed to Muriel’s face as Toby stares at him in disbelief, pulling the smaller man from his thoughts when he snaps a quick ‘it doesn’t even matter anyway’ before turning around to continue cutting up vegetables for dinner.

“But. Everybody has a birthday, M.” Toby says quietly.

“Well I don’t.” A tense silence grows between the pair before Muriel sighs, shoulders deflating as he mumbles something that Toby has to strain his ears to hear. “I can’t remember when it is.”

Ah. That makes a bit more sense. Muriel didn’t seem to be the type to celebrate birthdays, but still. Toby wanted an excuse, any excuse, to spoil his partner. He gives Inanna the final piece of dried meat for her dinner before walking over to wrap his arms around Muriel’s waist, ignoring the small sounds he makes of surprise and how he tenses before relaxing. Toby presses a kiss against his back before pulling away. “Well then. I guess we are just going to have to give you a birthday then.” He bumps hips with Muriel, looking up at him with a big smile. “We won’t do anything big; it can just be us or whoever you want but. It’d be a reason to celebrate and have fun. Gives me an excuse to make you something too.” He hums, thinking over what he could possibly make his partner.

Muriel’s lips twitch into a small, almost-there smile. “As if you need a reason to make me anything.”

Toby gasps. “Is that a joke? Have we finally made a comedian out of you?” He seems to brighten when Muriel’s almost-there smile grows to a most-definitely-there grin. “I know, but I still like to have an excuse for when I go to the market. I’m there too often for someone who isn’t a seamstress or a tailor.” That earns him a chuckle. “Just. Something to think about, yeah? I won’t do anything without your okaying it first.” Toby brings himself to his tiptoes, huffing when he realises, he’s still too short to press a kiss to Muriel’s cheek. He plays pity on Toby, thankfully, and leans down with a small smirk so his partner can press his lips against his own. “Alright, now, what do you need me to do?” Toby turns to face the counter, trying to see what needs to be done to prepare dinner.

It had been a couple of days since Toby brought up the idea of him having a birthday and Muriel wasn’t completely for the idea, but that being said he wasn’t completely against it either. He liked the idea of spending time with Toby and he would take any excuse to do that, even though – much like Toby with his crafting – Muriel never needed an excuse to spend time with his partner. Still, as the pair work together to feed their neighbours, Toby also grabbing some fruit to feed to their newly moved in goat neighbours, much to Muriel’s chagrin. He watched as Toby moves to pet Bwakbwak, chatting to her quietly about her egg-laying habits before he clears his throat.

“I was thinking.” He starts before hesitating. Maybe Toby wasn’t being serious? Or perhaps just polite?

Toby seems to read his mind, picking up the chicken in front of him before moving to stand in front of the giant. “Always a dangerous task.” He jokes. “What about?”

“About-. About my birthday.” Muriel can’t help but soften when he sees the bright smile on Toby’s face. “I don’t care when we celebrate it but……I wouldn’t mind-” He looks slightly frustrated when he can’t put the words together. “I want to make happy memories with you.” He finally lets out.

Toby grins. “Well then. It’s another excuse for me to provide you with the best memories that I have to offer.” He holds up the chicken to Muriel. “Ya gotta pet her, she’s broody and moody.”

A smile passes over Muriel’s lips before he pets the chicken, Toby leaning down to let Bwakbwak go before standing and moving to grab Muriel’s hand and lead him back to the hut. “Do you have a date in mind?”

Muriel shrugs. “It doesn’t matter.” Really, the date could be arbitrary, it didn’t matter to him. “Three months?” He offers.

“From today?” Toby asks, thinking for a second. “Nadia is throwing a masquerade around that time, and she wants us to go.” He pauses, knowing that the likelihood of Muriel wanting his birthday to be around that time was low. It took a lot of energy out of him being around people for that long, and Toby didn’t want to step on toes or make him feel like he was obligated to go or have his birthday on the same day. “How about the day before? It can be just us and Asra and whoever else you want to come? A warmup for the masquerade, if you wanted to come.”

“I want to go.” He dismisses Toby’s concerns, his cheeks turning pink slightly. “I like……going with you…..to things….” He finishes off awkwardly.

Toby cuts him some slack. “I know, lovely, but I don’t want you to feel burnt out.” He ignores Muriel’s reddened cheeks and soft smile at the pet name.

“Same day.” When Toby looks up at him confused, Muriel repeats himself. “My birthday can be on the same day at the masquerade.’ He explains. In reality, he doesn’t think he could handle a full day with the attention on him. So, this was a nice way to have a birthday, some attention on him, as well as have a break and not have people focusing on him, rather he could focus on Toby.

“Are you sure?” Toby asks, looking up at him puzzled. Muriel nods.

“Just…don't tell the others.” Especially Julian, who was about as discreet as a bull in a china shop. If Julian found out, the entire masquerade would probably end up becoming a birthday party for Muriel. “Except Asra.”

Toby nods. “Okay then. The day can just be the three of us and then we can go to Nadia’s shindig.” He smiles brightly up at his partner. “C’mon. Race you back.”

Toby won, but only because Muriel let him.

The three months fly by, Muriel having forgotten rather quickly that it was approaching. It wasn’t until the morning of the masquerade when a very sleepy Muriel is woken up by Toby crawling over him to escape the bed, groaning when he stands and his back cracks. His hand reaches out to grab Toby’s wrist, tugging him back towards the bed, causing the smaller man to laugh lightly.

“Too early.” He complains, trying to tug him into his arms so the two can lie together for a bit longer, finally succeeding as Toby falls back against him, landing into a tangled pair of limbs on top of Muriel. “Stay.” He grumbles when Toby tries to get out of Muriel’s grip.

Toby laughs, leaning back to press a kiss to Muriel’s cheek. “Love, I have to get up.” He teases, shifting slightly, ignoring how Muriel tightens his hold around him. “C’mon. I wanna get your birthday present.” He pleads.

_ That _ gets Muriel’s attention. “Present?” He asks, his eyes cracking open.

“Yeah! Can’t have a birthday without a present!” He jokes, shifting so he’s facing him. “You thought I was joking when I said I was gonna make you something?”

“Thought you’d be my present.”

Toby’s eyes glint slightly, a small blush on his cheeks. “I know I’m a gift to humanity, but trust me when I say that you’ll love what I’ve made.”

“I love everything you make.” Toby’s cheeks grow redder, much to Muriel’s amusement. “Cute.”

“Hush.” Toby leans up to kiss his lips. “Lemme go get it.”

Muriel groans like it's the most painful thing in the world to let Toby go, but does it regardless as he watches him shuffle off towards his crafting box, bringing out something soft-looking wrapped in green paper, passing it over to him with a smile. “Happy birthday, bub.” He kisses Muriel’s cheek as he sits next to him.

Muriel carefully opens up the present before staring down at the soft material in his hands. The yarn matches the same colour as his scarf, the one Toby got him the first time they went to the market together. God, that felt like forever ago and yet both of them could remember it as if it was yesterday. When he picks it up, he realises quickly what it is.

A sweater.

He looks up at Toby slightly confused. “Well. It’s getting to winter. And you only wear that cloak and it's not  _ that _ warm…So. Sweater.” Toby explains quietly.

Muriel smiles before pulling Toby in for a hug, his heart slightly warmer than it was a few seconds ago. “Thank you.” He says quietly.

Toby hugs back tightly, moving to press a kiss to his cheek. “Anytime. Happy birthday, my love.” He snickers when Muriel’s cheeks glow a faint pink.

The rest of the morning ends up in a haze. Asra ends up dropping by, bringing lunch for the three of them to enjoy before they all head to the palace, Nadia insisting that they all get ready there. Muriel and Toby are pulled away from each other in order to get ready, much to Muriel’s annoyance.

He is all but shoved into the bathroom to bathe and prepare for the evening, his clothes laid out for him on the seat next to the sink. An almost identical set of clothing from the first masquerade, and if Muriel was honest, he doesn’t even care enough to notice the difference besides the fact that this time, he has pockets. A little more practical. The main difference is his mask, the bear now a deep brown colour with embellishments in a dark green and bright golden paint. If he was honest, he didn’t mind it.

Hours felt like days when he was preparing, but the moment he was thrown into the ballroom without Toby by his side, surrounded by people? Time never moved so slow. Asra slides up next to him to keep him company, keep him distracted, but Muriel’s eyes never stop moving as he scouts out his partner.

When he saw him, he couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

Toby walks out, talking to Julian and Portia with a wide grin lighting up his entire being. He looks stunning. His dark navy dress was embedded with small silver dots, clearly to represent the starry nights that he loved so much, his skirts falling to his knees before the back cascades down to his ankles, flowing gently against his skin. His curls frame his face, the rest of his hair pulled up into an intricate style at the back of his head. The mask that covers the upper part of his face is painted to look like a nebula, a mix of bright and dark colours swirled against the smoothen wood.

Muriel was gobsmacked at how stunning his partner was, Nadia’s seamstress really outdone herself this time. He goes to approach him, only for Toby to see him first and make his way over to him. “Hello stranger.” He teases, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, thumbing away the red mark his lipstick leaves behind. “You look handsome.”

He feels his cheeks warm up as he stammers out his thanks. “You look good too.”

Now it’s Toby’s time to blush, his smile turning slightly bashful as he looks away. “Thanks. Dia’s team did wonders.” Muriel wants to protest, and tell him that he always looked good in his eyes. The music slowly starts to pick up as people start to dance, Toby sliding his hand into Muriel’s and squeezing tightly as they watch from the sidelines, knowing that Muriel wouldn’t be keen to dance in such a large group of people. “Happy birthday, M.”

He hums in response, his gratitude evident in his tiny response.

The pair stay close together throughout the entire night, Toby even managing to smuggle Muriel away to somewhere quiet where the pair waltzed to their own tune Muriel hums under his breath. Eventually, the night starts to draw to a close, at least for the two introverts trying their best to keep to themselves, Toby and Muriel make their way back into the main ballroom to say goodnight to everyone when they notice Julian, clearly many Salty Bitters in, on top of a table - much to the annoyance and embarrassment of Portia, Asra and Nadia who are attempting to pull him down onto the ground.

His voice echoes through the room, face lighting up when he notices the pair having walked in. "Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests, may I have your attention?" He beams at the audience, hushed to a gentle murmur, and Toby’s stomach drops when he pieces together his plan as he pinches the bridge of his nose through his mask. Of course Julian would make a scene. How he found out was a mystery to Toby.

"As you're all aware, we've been invited here tonight to celebrate the progress we've made on the aqueduct system; by this time next year, we should have the Flooded District completely restored!" There's light applause and a few cheers, and his smile hitches mischievously as his eyes seek Toby and Muriel out. "However, what you may not know is there is another reason to celebrate! My friends, today is-"

His sentence was cut short by a serving platter, flung from the audience, smashing into his face and knocking him backwards off the table he was parading on, straight into Portia’s laps. The grin on her face was infectious as she holds back her giggles, Nadia stepping up to perform damage control, sending Muriel and Toby a small smile as she masks her amusement.

Toby bumps next to Muriel. “Didn’t know your aim was that good.” He teases.

Muriel snorts. “Wasn’t me.” The small smile on his face tells Toby otherwise.

“Mhm.” He simply says. “Sure.”

“Can’t prove anything.” That has Toby in peels of laughter, Muriel’s smile turning into a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it smirk, just as Asra and Portia struggle to carry the very intoxicated, pouting Julian, now holding his throbbing head, out of the ballroom and towards his room for the evening.

Eventually, Toby pulls himself together, wiping away his tears before placing his hand in the crook of Muriel’s elbow. “Home? Before someone else outs today to the rest of the city?” He jokes.

Muriel is quick to take Toby up in his offer, getting to the exit of the palace before looking down at Toby’s attire. Not exactly something practical to be walking in the forest with. He doesn’t even think twice, leaning down to pick his partner up before he starts to walk along the beaten track with practiced ease.

Toby lets out a small squeak of surprise. “I can walk on my own ya know!” He protests weakly.

“You don’t walk in heels.” Is his only excuse, knowing to be a good one. Toby rarely wore heels and even when he did, he could only walk on flat surfaces with ease. He had already rolled his ankles three times since leaving the palace, something Muriel had noticed but did not comment on in order to protect Toby’s pride. But, they were alone now. It really shouldn’t matter.

Toby grumbles before leaning in against Muriel. “Fine. But only because it’s your birthday.” Muriel’s barely there smile returns as Toby reaches up to press a kiss to his jaw, pulling back just in time to cover up his yawn.

Whether it was the gentle movements of Muriel carrying him up the path, or just being exhausted from planning the day and spending an extended amount of time around a large group of people, it wasn’t long before a gentle snore falls out past Toby’s lips as he sleeps peacefully in Muriel’s arms. Muriel can’t help but find the sight adorable beyond belief, and when he gets back to their hut, he can’t bring himself to wake the boy up. With Inanna’s help, Muriel gets the door open and slowly moves to place Toby on top of the bed, peeling off his shoes to place them by the door with their masks being placed on Toby’s crafting box. Muriel climbs in beside him, Toby turning and moving towards him as if he was a magnet, wrapping his arms around Muriel with a satisfied hum.

“Good night, Toby.” Muriel murmurs, pressing his lips against Toby’s forehead as Inanna attempts to crawl her way onto the bed over the pair’s legs. It’s not long before the small family of three are all sleeping peacefully in their own private haven.

Maybe, in future birthdays, Muriel would be able to convince Toby to spend the day doing exactly this.


End file.
